Gasoline
by twilighter-extrodinaire
Summary: AU, all human, edward, jsaper, and emmett are the top rock band in the world, bella, alice, and rosalie are an indie band trying to get off the ground i know, bad summary right? R&R PLZ! canon pairings
1. Where's Edward?

Gasoline

**Gasoline**

**I don't own twilight, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this crap.**

**I don't own the song Gasoline, Seether does**

**JPOV**

_Last night I saw that beauty queen  
Watched her paint her face on  
I wanna be that magazine  
That she bases life on  
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down_

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me.

"CUT!!" I heard someone yell. "What was wrong with that?! And don't say 'cut', it's not a movie, I mean come ON." Sometimes Emmet can be so annoying. "Ok, whatever little bro, but your voice needs to be a little less… emo. "But emo is all I can do, if you want less emo, ask Edward." "I would" Emmet shot back in a sarcastic tone. "But nobody can find him, he took off before we were all even awake and he won't answer his cell."

**EPOV**

I needed to take a drive. I left at around 6, long before anyone was awake, and I just got in my Volvo and drove. Something was wrong with me, I went to bed at about 2:30ish, as usual but when I woke up, I just felt… empty. I don't know why, but I did. So here I am, flying down some random country road outside of Olympia, where our personal studio is. I had no idea where it lead; it wound around between the pacific coast and Olympic national park. I consulted my garmin navigator I had installed after we got lost on tour; it said the next town was a little place called Forks.

**short chapter and big cliffie, i know. im kinda swamped with school so ill try to add more soon!! sorry!!**


	2. meetings and a guitar

BPOV

**BPOV**

God, I was so stressed, I spent 3 weeks on the phone talking to record companies, trying to get the band and I a record contract, then 2 gigs in Port Angeles and Oak harbor, then the car broke down halfway back and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere, trying to get a cell phone signal

"You know, if we had just filled up in Belfair, this wouldn't have happened!!" uh-oh, Rosalie and Alice were at it again. "Ok, why don't YOU drive next time, besides. I didn't hear you suggesting anything!!" Alice shot back, the venom in her voice made both me, and our drummer/bodyguard and only male bandmate, Jacob, flinch. "Christ Alice, take it easy, we'll be out of here in no time. "NO WE WILL NOT!!" I never knew Alice could scream like that. All of a sudden, a silver Volvo that was riding down the highway started to slow "great job Alice!" I instantly forgave her out of pure happiness that this person could help us. "Okaaaaaay…" Alice responded cautiously as if this was a ploy and I would turn around and shoot lasers out of my eyes. Finally, the Volvo stopped about 10 feet from our van, it was like sitting a lawyer next to a bum. The door opened and out stepped the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

**EPOV**

I had finally got enough thinking time for my liking, so I called Emmet and told him I was coming back. I had a good hour to prepare to face the wrath of my fellow band members when I saw a van pulled over. I slowed to a stop and got out of the car to help and froze.

Standing 10 feet away from me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen…. And she was running toward me yelling for me to help her, but she tripped and fell into me. "Oh, crap! I am SO sorry!" she flushed the deepest shade of red I had ever seen as we got up. "Ummm… do you need any help?" I asked knowing full well what the answer was. "Yes PLEASE help us, were out of gas and these people are INSANE!!" she finally calmed down. "By the way my name's Bella." "..I…I'm Edward." Whoa, I had just completely froze, that never happened before, usually I'm really good at reading people, but with Bella I couldn't tell what was going on in her head. "Hang on I have some gas in the back." She looked confused. "Umm… why do you have gas in the back of your car?" "Well" I responded. "I'm on the road a lot with my band and if we run out, this is enough to get us to a gas station. "You have a band?" she seemed surprised but, like I said, I couldn't tell. "Yeah, it's called the bloodsuckers." And in that second after I said that WHAM, I was tackled by someone "omygodomygodomygodyouredwardcullenofthebloodsuckericantbeliveitIamyourbiggestfancaniIhaveyourautographpleasepleasepleaaaaaaaase!!" "ALICE!!" Bella screamed "she finally got off of me and looked up and said simply, with a completely straight face. "What?" "It's rude to tackle people. Now apologize!" Bella said sternly. "I'm sowwy." Alice said giving me huge puppy dog eyes. "Ok, and yes I will sign something of yours." "EEEKKKK!!" she screamed and ran to get something out of the van. "So..." Bella said awkwardly. She lowered her head and started fiddling with her shirt. "Yeah…" I replied in the same awkward tone "I'm baack!!" I heard Alice cry in her hands she was holding a Jackson RR5 electric guitar painted jet black with the words 'New moon' on it in white bleeding letters. "So is new moon the name of your band or did it just sound cool?"

**I'm gonna end it here guys cause its 4 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Peace**

**Charlie**


	3. talking

U all know I don't own twilight

**U all know I don't own twilight**

**Btw thanks to ****a-pixie-with-attitude and kylacullen 4 reviewing, be like them** **plz!!**

**BPOV**

Crap. That stupid pixie just came right out and told the hottest guy I had ever met we were in a rock band. "Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" I groaned, embarrassed. To my surprised, Edward was very enthused about it. "Nice guitar, I've never seen one in that color before, where did you find it?" I would have been annoyed if not for his genuine curiosity. "I got it in a different color and had it painted, my dad is an artist so he did it for me." "Ah, ok, lemme sign it." Alice handed the guitar to Edward. He pulled a sharpie seemingly out of nowhere and swiftly signed the guitar "Ohmygodthankyouthankyouthankyouyourockhardiloveyousomuch!!" Alice was in fan mode again. "Ok…" Edward looked genuinely scared. "We were on our way to a gig near Oakland Bay and we ran out of gas." "Yeah about that, hang on just a sec." Edward rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out 2 large tanks of what I assumed were full of gasoline. "Here we go." He poured the gas into the van's tank. "And, you're all set. Hey, did you say you had a gig near Oakland Bay?" "Yeah, why?" Alice answered before I could, mostly because I was to busy admiring his perfect features. "Mind if I tag along, I want to hear you guys play, and I can make sure you don't run out of gas again." I giggled. "Ok, you can come, just follow us." "So it's a date." He said lightly. My eyebrows must have shot up or something because his expression shifted and he said reassuringly. "It's just an expression." He smiled. And he got in his car.

**EPOV**

Wow, that was all I could say. She was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and Alice and Rosalie would be perfect for Emmet and Jasper. Speaking of my brothers, I had better call them.

**EMPOV**

I was sitting down to eat dinner when my phone stared ringing. It was Edward. _He is SO dead._ I thought to myself as I flipped open my phone and started talking. "Hello?" "_Emmet, It's me, come to Blondie's in Shelton there are some people here I want you and jasper to meet." _"And what if we don't want to meet these people?" _"I'm buying dinner." _ "…ok, were going! See you there." I hung up. "Hey, jasper!" I yelled, not realizing he was right behind me. "Are you trying to make me go deaf or something? Jeez!" not missing a beat I said "come on, were going out for dinner."

**Cliffie, Ur scared now!! Just kidding. K. usual, re- freakin- view the story!! I know these first few chapters have been pretty short and I'm sorry! But I get writers block halfway thru a chapter and I have to stop os, ill try to make the next one longer**

**G'night**

Charlie


	4. the parking lot scene

BPOV

**BPOV**

We made it to Blondie's with almost no time to spare. The sign read "½_ off drinks! Live_ _music including_ _New moon, shinedown, and wolfmother!" _and we were the main event. Not only that, but Edward Cullen of the bloodsuckers was here and he just happened to be the man of my dreams. "I cant believe we made it." Jacob said and muttered something, and I distinctly heard the words "stupid pretty boy… what about me?" apparently, everybody in the car heard it too and we all started laughing.

**EPOV**

I pulled around the back of the club, following the van. After we all got out and unloaded the guitars, amps, etcetera. Bella came up to me. "Thank you for all your help." She started; it looked like she was going to say more, but thought better of it. "Thankyousomuchwereallyneededthisgigimsohappyyoucametoourrescuepleasestayandwatch!!" Alice had jumped on me; I hadn't even noticed she was behind me. "Ok, Alice?" "Yessa?"(Think cheese from fosters home 4 imaginary friends.) "Get off me." I stated, plain and simple. "Okay." (Again, think cheese.) "Are we ready?" Bella asked, suddenly all business. "Yep." Was the universal response from the band. "Well, what are we waiting for?! And with that, they all went backstage to drop the stuff off.

**EMPOV**

We took my jeep and got to Blondie's just as the music was starting. We started too walked in but saw Edward waving from his car; with him was a girl and a guy. We walked over to say hello. "Dude, why the hell did you just take off like that, we needed you at the recording session." Suddenly, jasper and I became aware of something behind us we looked at Edward and he said very seriously "Don't. Turn. Around." I turned around and for a split second I caught the image of a small pixielike creature when I was tackled by something screaming omygodemmetandjaspercullentheothermembersofthebloodsuckersyouhavetosignmyguitarlikeedwarddidimsogladyou- she was cut short when she really got a good look at jasper. Her eyes looked like she was seeing god or something; the weird part was that jasper had the same expression on his face. I took advantage of the opportunity to slip away and go stand by Edward. After a few seconds I couldn't help my self. I had to make a joke. "Does anybody else feel like were missing out on a very important conversation here?" everybody was laughing but one laugh really stood out because it was so _perfect_. I turned around and… BOOM! Bombshell!! She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, and I lived in Hollywood, where all the beautiful people are _supposed _to live, for 5 years. I leaned in and whispered to Edward "dibs." "She's all yours" he whispered back. I was snapped back into reality by somebody saying "its time for our set." That's when I noticed the brown-haired girl who had been talking to Edward, he quickly introduced us. "Jasper, Emmett, this is Bella." he pointed to the brown haired girl next to him. "Rosalie." He pointed to the blonde that I liked. "And Alice." He pointed at the girl still staring at Jasper's face. "Oh, and Jacob." He pointed at the hulking, Native American man to his right. He glared at me. "Hey everybody, it's time to rock!!" Alice screamed from the backstage entrance. How does she move that fast? "She has ADHD." Edward said." He had a knack for telling what other people were thinking. He told Bella we were going to find seats and we hurried after him while the rest of New Moon went backstage for the concert. "Alright" I thought to myself "time to see how good these girls are."

**Guess what, devoted readers?! You got ANOTHER CLIFFIE MUHAHAHAHA!! Ok, im done. Next chapter is the concert EEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Thanks to the following ppl 4 reviewing**

**Kylacullen (twice w00tles!! Thanks)**

**a-pixie-with-attitude**

**knight of dreams**

**kat**

**Diana holland**

**more reviews plz!!**

**Sincerely**

**'s resident vampire:**

**charlie**


	5. the concert!

BPOV

**BPOV**

I was feeling the familiar high I always felt right before a concert. We had a great set list for tonight. We were mostly doing flyleaf covers but Jake wanted to do a slipknot song, so were doing that too. As wolfmother, the band playing before us left, the lead singer winked at rose. She flipped him off and we went onstage.

**APOV**

I played guitar well enough to serve our purpose. Well that's a lie, I was an amazing guitarist. It was an odd feeling being up onstage and playing. I would, and still do, feel a sort of floating sensation, like I could bust a solo at 2000 notes a minute (I can't, but you get the idea). But today, I kept looking at jasper. I know I shouldn't have, but he's so beautiful!! I can't look away.

**JPOV**

I had lived all over the world, but never really seen anybody as beautiful as Alice is. Everything about her was perfect. The way she moved, talked, played guitar. Finally, met a girl who plays guitar. But does she like me? More importantly, how do I find out? Time for Jasper to star plotting…

**RPOV**

Stupid wolfmother singer. Yes, I am beautiful but does that really mean that guys have to come on to me everywhere I go? I mean come on! It's getting annoying! I guess I don't mind Emmett checking me out so much, I mean he is only the hottest guy I've EVER met!! Wait... Oh crap, were playing!! Okay gotta focus... Not on Emmett. Jeez that's harder than I thought.

**EMPOV**

I was SO glad Edward or jasper hadn't wanted to date Rosalie. She was everything I ever wanted in a girl. And she was a very good bassist too, just made it that much better. Maybe she's the one for me, maybe. I don't know. But she is smoking hot!!

**EPOV**

I was happy for the guys that they found somebody they liked, but, no offense to Alice or rose, but they had nothing on Bella. She was absolutely perfect in every way. Her eyes, her lips, her body. Everything. I didn't know how, or to what degree. But I knew we would always be together.

**Stopping here!!**

**I know it's been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long since I updated. I just started high school, so give me a break!! Dang!!**

**Ill try and update sooner next time**

**See ya**

**Charlie**


	6. post concert euphoria part 1

**BPOV**

The concert was over, we killed (as usual) and we were hanging out at the bar. Signing autographs, selling t-shirts, our usual post-concert

routine. That was when Edward took me aside. "Are you having an after-party?" he asked. "I hadn't thought about it." I replied, a little thrown.

"Well why don't you and the others come back to our house then." He said, dazzling me making it hard to refuse "Ummm… let me take a vote."

I stammered, surprised at the gesture and a little unsure how to respond. "Hey. Alice, Rose, Jacob, come here." I called, tearing them away

from their conversation (or sulking, in Jacob's case). "Edward asked us to go to their house-" "YES!!!!!" Alice cut in so loudly it made some guy

in the other side of the room jump so high he dropped his drink. "-for an after-party" I finished, ignoring Alice's outburst. "All in favor?" three

'ayes' "all opposed?" "Nay." Jacob said with a touch of acid in his voice. "Alright, everybody to the cars!!" I exclaimed but then I took Jacob

aside. "Jake, what is your problem? You've been sulking all day." I ask, trying to be sentimental. "I don't know, these guys just seem a little

weird." He looked nervous as he spoke. "Maybe I'm crazy, but don't they seem just a little_ too_ hospitable?" I could tell the direction this was

going, which wasn't where I wanted to go. I tried to make the conversation a little lighter "nope. Not at all, it's perfectly normal." I smiled even

though I was sure my attempt had failed. But he smiled and said "fine, you win."

**EPOV**

I was so excited that the girls were coming back with us. We just got a house north of Port Angeles and it was perfect for an after-party. Fully

stocked bar, indoor pool, sunroom (real useful in Washington) among other things. So we all hopped in the car and noticed a couple of cars

were following us. "Dedicated fans, it looks like." Emmett said lightly. We all chuckled and pulled up to the house and watched as the girl's jaws

hit the floor.

**I hate doing this to you, dedicated fans and readers**

**But this my last week of school before winter break so I won't be writing for awhile**

**I'll try to update sooner **

**Peace**

**Charlie**


	7. HELP ME! an authors note by charlie

**Dear readers;**

On behalf of myself and the cast of gasoline, we issue a call for help

**HEEE****EEE****LLLLL****P****!!!!!****!!!****!!!!****!!!****!!!!!!!**

ANYWAY

I'm enjoying writing this story very much, but I need ideas of crap that I can put my characters through.

This story is too normal

Review this chapter with your ideas pl0x!!!!

The best one will be featured in the story and I will take the winner to Disneyworld yaay!!

Not really

I need input to keep the story alive

So yea

HELP ME

Happy Valentines Day

Charlie


	8. post concert euphoria part 2

**Wow**

**Sorry about the wait, I haven't been feeling all that creative lately, and I have been having issues with twilight cause the movies suck. and thank you to all those who have stuck with me through the wait**

**And those who didn't. I don't care**

**Anywaaaay**

**Heres the new chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Charlie**

**P.S. I HATE the semi colon**

**BPOV**

I wasn't stupid, I had seen their house on cribs several times before, but it is a totally different thing to see it for real. After walking through the French double doors opened up to a cathedral-style entryway, with red carpeted stairs made of ironwood curving up on the east and west walls that lead to a balcony with four other sets of double doors. In the canter of the black tiled floor, on the back wall, there was another set of doors, like the front doors, but smaller, that lead into a medieval/postmodern dining room. It took my breath away. "What's upstairs?" I had to ask because I wanted to see every inch of this amazing house. "I'll give you the grand tour later, right now, we have to prepare for the party." I had completely forgotten why we had agreed to come here until now. "What do we need?" I asked, not really knowing what he meant by preparation, he just laughed and said "to turn the music on."

**EPOV**

After wowing Bella and the rest of the ladies with our house, we all went up to the cd room to pick out tunes for the party to come. Except Emmett, he ducked out to call some more guests over.

"Our cd room is not one of the bigger rooms in the house, but it was definitely worth the most." I was saying to the girls as I lead them up the stairs to the second story. "At least one of almost every record made in the last 20 years is in this room, so be gentle." I flashed Alice a look and she smirked.

As I opened the door, I heard the sharp intake of breath from everyone, myself included, even though I knew almost every cd on the walls, it still surprised me that we could collect them all. Jasper took it upon himself to explain a little of the history. "We used to go to stores after a gig and buy as many different cds as we could to get new ideas for our music, plus the record company sends us albums of other artists sometimes." He then proceeded to flick a cd off the industrial metal rack he smiled and chuckled at his own dementia. "Wisconsin death trip, hehe." He said, and walked out of the room. Emmett, who had joined us without our noticing, picked monkeys for nothing and the chimps for free, by reel big fish, I raised my eyebrow, ska wasn't his style usually. He just shrugged and said "well, they have to have something to cheer them up after what jaspers bringing."

I found my personal favorite cd, let love in, by the goo goo dolls, they were good friends of the band and I had been attached to the music ever since I heard it

Alice chose swan songs by Hollywood undead, and put on a sadistic smile jasper would be proud of.

Rosalie chose hot mess by cobra starship, when I asked her why, she just said "you'll find out" and walked away.

Bella, to my surprise, found a cd full of unreleased ballads that we did. I tried to ask why, but she smiled and I lost my train of thought.

By the time we had finished picking out cds, people were starting to trickle in, so we loaded the cds into the shuffler and headed downstairs to the party.

**APOV**

It didn't take long for all kinds of partygoers to show up, someone must have called people.

It seemed odd to me that Bella, Rosalie, and I all found who we believed to be our soulmates at the same time, and they happened to all be in the same band

But none of that really mattered to me, all I wanted was to have some time with just jasper and I. but for now, it looked like I was going to have to go and dance for awhile.

**RPOV**

I never was looking for a guy much, seeing as I was in charge of the finances for the band, and trying to find a record deal, which Bella had been doing recently because my father was sick, but when I saw Emmett, something clicked in my head.

But whatever, he was probably just another guy out to get some, it's the curse of being beautiful.

**BPOV**

I finally admitted to myself that I am in love with Edward Cullen. But my hopes weren't high that he felt the same way about me.

He could have any woman he wanted, I couldn't imagine why he would choose me, I don't have any special qualities.

I felt sorry for Jake, I just hope he can fond someone too, I just think that someone he's after is me.

But I'll deal with that later, because hey, it's a party right?

**Ugh, jesus Christ**

**Finally updated it, im guessing even my most dedicated fans have left me at this point.**

**But im back now, and I hope to start updating more often.**

**By the way, thank you for your ideas (all 2 of them)**

**One will be featured in this story and the other will most likely have a sequal dedicated to it**

**Peace,**

**Charlie**


End file.
